Love Isn't Impossible
by KatMadison913
Summary: Alice wasn't the only one who entered Wonderland from the 'real world'. This is about the first little girl. She had no name and never thought she was a part of this world. One day, a certain butterfly named Absolem comes into her life, being her only friend until she follows him to the nearby forest for a whole new life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

*No One's POV*

A little girl no more than five years old awakens from her slumber one morning. Her surprisingly striking hair is a beautiful shade of silver/gray, revealing itself into the sunrays entering into the room. She let's out a yawn while stretching out her body. Soft hazel eyes opens to see the familiar lack of furniture bedroom before letting out a sigh.

She gets out of her old beddings to get ready for the day. Once cleaned and ready in a simple black dress, her tiny feet makes footsteps down the stairs to where her mother and father are for the family breakfast.

"Morning father, moring mother," she greets them with a smile.

As usual like everyday, they ignored her while doing their own things. Father was reading the daily paper while mother is cooking breakfast. Most likely just for her and her husband. Not for the child. So the child silently sits in her usual seat, waiting for the leftovers that her parents never gives her to eat.

"When will you be returning home tonight?" the lady of the house asked her husband as she places the two plates on the table.

The lady of the house has peach colored skin like her husband with long dark brown hair. Her big matching eyes filled with ice and uncaring. A high society dress clothed her body in yellow and white.

"Late tonight," the man of the house answers, without making eye contact.

He has dark brown hair as well with black eyes. Normal clothing a modern Victorian suit for a man clothes his tall slender body.

The child is obviously invisible to them as they continue on being the bitter, cold couple. Her small mouth closed as usual while her eyes goes back and forth of the two adults in front of her.

Soon her parents leave the house to begin their day, leaving the child. No food is left on the plates so she heads back to her room. Her ear picks up something moving behind her where the table was. Turning back around, she sees a plate filled with hot food and a glass of milk stands next to the plate.

Her small stomach growls while her mouth waters. It has been days since the little girl has eaten anything. The small child eats up the food rather quickly at first, but a small voice next to her ear tells her to slow down while eating. It sounded a like a deep male's voice. She turns to see who is talking to her, but no one's there.

Shrugging it off, the little silver haired girl continues on with the food, but this time at a slower pace.

Once finished, a similar movement appears behind her again. This time the movement comes in front of her. Her big, soft hazel eyes meets a blue butterfly.

"Hello there," she smiles.

"Hello," the butterfly speaks in that familiar male voice that she heard.

His speaking startles her a little, but she smiles again. "What are you doing here?" the little girl asked curiously.

"There's no love in this house," he comments, looking around a little.

"Yea, only cold and bitterness."

The butterfly is surprised of her choice of words. "You seem to be smarter than you appear."

"I get that a lot by strangers. Do you have a name?"

"Absolem," he answers. "Do you have a name?"

She simply shook her head for a no.

"You do not?" Absolem asked confused.

"Not once they call me by a name."

"Interesting little girl you are. Follow me," he says, fluttering towards the front door.

Curiously, she follows the blue butterfly. Strangers watches in wonder of why there's a strangely colored haired little girl following a just as strange colored butterfly down through the streets of London. Neither of them pays any attention to the people around them as they continue on walking.

Absolem leads her to the forest next to the town. At this point the sun is on the other side of the sky. Silver continues to follow Blue into the woods. Some of the townspeople are in fear of what's happening to the little girl and even tried to go and get her. But before they can even get to the woods line, both the butterfly and little girl disappeared.

The more walking that she does, the more her feet begins to feel sore and tiring. Absolem notices this, lets her rest for a minute before continuing on their journey. Her mouth is dry from thirst and her small stomach growls at the lack of food again since it's been hours. Oranges and reds color the sky when the butterfly finally stops.

Little girl stops in front of him and sees a hole in the tree. She looks down to see that the hole can go down more deeper than it looks. He gives her one last look before flying into the hole. Something inside tells her to slide down so she went with what she feels and sits down on the grounds. Her small hands push her small down to the hole, disappearing from this world.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

*No One's POV*  
Little girl let's out a happy laugh as she slides down the tunnel from the hole in the tree. Everything around her changes into different shapes and sizes from pictures frames and other amazing stuff. Soon she flies up and down to the floor. The rush of excitement spreads through her veins during that whole ride. The most fun she had in a very long time.

"That was fun," she smiles big.

"You do not have fun in your daily life," Absolem speaks in front of her, now almost three times her size.

"Where are we?" little girl asked, now seeing everything surrounding her.

It looks like a living room in different colors that she wasn't used to, but everything is bigger than the ones back at that house. Absolem didn't respond, just fluttered down to the floor. She gets on his back as he flies up. Her soft hazel eyes watches everything formly in front of her while flying into the air.

They fly through an open window into a big, colorful atmosphere of nature. It's day time so the sun showing her the green grass, beautiful plants, and animals everywhere.

"Welcome to Underland," Absolem finally speaks to her.

"Wonderland?" she asked, not sure if she heard it right.

"Underland," Absolem corrects her. "I am going to take you to a friend."

Whoever the friend was is from near the forest that they are currently flying it's air. A pearl white castle comes into the small child's view. Just like the castles from the picture books she used to read back at that house.

A young woman in all white looks up to see her butterfuly friend flying down. She lifts her index finger up gently for Absolem refers to the little girl on his back.

"This shouldn't be a problem," her dark lips curl up into a smile.

She leads them to another part of the castle while the little girl holds on tight on Absolem without hurting him. Soon they arrived to a kitchen settling where the White Queen instructs Absolem to set the small child on the floor.

"Eat this," she takes a piece of a treat and makes a section into sprinkles.

The small child eats the sprinkles and grows quickly into the size she was in the real world. Her dress grows as well. The White Queen now sees her details clearly. Big soft hazel eyes look back to brown eyes curiously.

"Do you have a name child," she asked with her dark lips curl up into a smile.

Once again she shook her head for a no.

"Do you have a home?"

Again, no.

"Do you like the name Gwendoline?" the White Queen asked smiling after a moment.

Her hazel eyes grew in glee with a huge smile. "I like that name," she responses.

"Well Gwendoline, I'm the White Queen," she takes her small. "If you like you can call me Mommy."

*Gwendoline's POV*

A few months past since the White Queen has taken me in. Everything is wonderful. Everything here is so nice and calls me a princess! Sure her majesty wishes for me to follow the royal traditions that she was raised, but she always let me be a kid that I am.

"Gwendoline darling," she calls for me with a smile, holding out her hands, "come here."

I step forward into the light with her, accepting her hands with mine. My appearance has changed for the better. The dress that she gives me is a long sleeved dress similar to her own, but in silver. She also has my hair in a similar form of a princess look with it up into a bun with a couple of braids.

"Yes Mommy?" I smiled back.

"Within a few days you will crowned the Princess of Marmoreal and also the Silver Princess," she explains. "Now you are responsible of ruling over Marmoreal and this part of the Underworld as a princess in which I will teach you how to rule."

"Will I become a queen like you Mommy?"

"Yes my child, but you will not become queen until you become of age or marry with a king to whom you will rule with."

"Can I marry for love?" I asked shyly, not knowing how she will answer to it.

She simply smiles and answers, "Yes you can marry for love."

I smiled back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

*Gwendoline's POV*

It's the day of my coronation. Me becoming a true princess. The royal trailers are making a dress in the royal color of silver. Also Mommy did say her old friend the Mad Hatter will be coming over for my tiara.

The moment I have waken from my slumber, my usual morning routine goes by on schedule as I see my princess dress on my bed. Immediately I love it! A beautiful silver dress is sleeveless and a small V neck on my chest. The skirt's made out of tulle to keep the princess look without being a ballgown.

A couple of the servants styles my hair and a little makeup on my face. Aslo my jewelry that i will be wearing . My long silver hair falls down in soft curls and out of my now pretty face. Silver flats are placed on my tiny feet to complete the look.

Once done, I step onto the stand to face the three mirror to see all areas. The seamstress does a few touches on my tulle skirt.

"You look amazing your highness," the very family voice of my dear old friend speaks.

"You really think so," I smiled, blushing a little.

"Of course your highness," he smiles softly., landing on my shoulder.

The head seamstress finishes the work of my dress when my mommy, the White Queen, enters in. One look at my appearance and she immediately tears up happily with her fingers laced together close to her face.

"Oh Gwendoline! You're just like a princess!" she gleamed.

"Really Mommy?" I asked blushing a little.

"Yes my daughter," she smiles more. The White Queen walks over to me holding me from behind and seeing into the mirror. "In just four more hours, you be the Silver Princess."

"Am I really?" I asked, smiling.

"Of course my child," she smiles again.

"Your majesty?" one of Mommy's servants knocks on the door, appearing in. "Master Tarrant Hightopp has arrived."

"Oh yes thank you," she says to him before turning to me. "He's here for your tiara," she explains smiling again.

"Okay," I smiled back.

Mommy takes my tiny, pale hand in her gentle hand and leads me to where we are meeting up with the Mad Hatter. She enters in the dining room area and my hazel eyes see someone new. They widen a little as a slight shade of pink colors my pale cheeks.

It's a grown up with pale skin and orange hair. He wears clothing of a tailor man and a top hat with a 10/6 note in the ribbon. Amazing, yellow eyes trails over to me and he smiles down to me.

"Tarry, this is my daughter Gwendoline, she's going to the Silver Princess," Mommy introduces me to him. "Gwendoline, this is my dear friend Tarrant," she smiles to me, gently patting my back forward.

"Hello there Gwendoline," he smiles, kneeling down to my level. "It is very nice to meet you."

"N-Nice to meet you too T-Tarrant," I stuttered a little, shyly.

Tarrant offers his gloved hand to me. I nervously accept his hand with my own and he gently places his lips to my hand. The blush darkens a little.

"I'll let you two be to get to know each other," Mommy says before leaving us alone.

'Mommy!' I screamed in my head, scared.

This is the first time I have been alone with someone other than Absolem, which he's nowhere to be seen.

"Would you like to have a walk, your highness?" Tarrant asked smiling, standing back up.

I nodded my head since my mouth wouldn't open for a response.

He offers his hand again which I accept it again.

We walk around the hallways of the castle which I feel a little more comfortable around him. Even share a few laughs.

At one point of the walk, Tarrant and I enter into a balcony that over shows the Underland.

"I have a few options that you might like Princess Gwendoline," Tarrant smiles, showing me three different options.

"They're all beautiful," I commented shyly with a smile.

One of the servants came with a mirror for me to see my reflection. Tarrant moves me around for me to face the mirror, kneeling down to my level again. First one. It has swirls and a couple of flowers that reminds me of nature. Second one has swirls as well, but with gemstones. The last one really made me smile. It has small nature like designs with a few smaller gemstones.

"I love this one," I tell him, smiling more.

"I knew you would, your highness," Tarrant smiles, still kneeling.

"Fit for a princess," Absolem appears again, flying to us.

My smile grow bigger, can't wait to become princess.

*Coronation*

I sit on my throne in front of the citizens of Underland with a smile on my face, next to Mommy. Tarrant places the tiara on my head to officially have me become princess.

"Princess Gwendoline of Marmoreal, the Silver Princess," the White Queen announces smiling.

Everyone cheers and claps for the announcement.

My smile grew more. That was the moment that I promised myself to become the best princess for Marmoreal and all of Underland.


End file.
